


Ushijima Wakatoshi and the Iron Wall of Datekou

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Inter High Competition arc, M/M, Practice match, Spring High Tournament, Tendou is the best wingman ever pass it on, Ushijima is smooth without meaning to, first year training camp, impromptu date, joint birthday party, the Iron Wall is a force to be reckoned with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Of all the things that Ushijima Wakatoshi expected from the team of Datekou, being smacked by a ball in the forehead from a kill block was not one of them.Bonus Part 6: Ushijima Wakatoshi 'stalks' Koganegawa Kanji.





	1. Ushijima Wakatoshi and the block that started it all

**Author's Note:**

> For the life of me, this prompt just won't leave me alone until I write it and now I made this and I just don't know anything anymore.
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes! Hope you still would enjoy it though.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima Wakatoshi and the block that started it all.

It all started during Shiratorizawa’s first practice match before the Inter High Competition.

While having practice matches is usual, it was a well-known fact that they are already a too strong team to beat, they had to resort to finding good and willing university teams to play against with. So, it was quite unusual when Washijou-sensei personally invited the volleyball team of Date Tech High. Granted, Datekou was gaining esteem for its lauded Iron Wall, what Ushjima had seen then wasn’t enough to convince him of their supposed prowess. Their opponents during the Prefecturals were lackluster after all.

Still, he gives their team the benefit of the doubt. Washijou-sensei has his own reasons for personally inviting them, and he’d be lying if he’s not excited about the prospect of playing against their Iron Wall.

But of all the things that Ushijima Wakatoshi expected from the team of Datekou, being smacked by a ball in the forehead from a kill block was not one of them.

Getting injured was part of the trade in any sport, and Ushijima had his fair share of injuries before. However, it was such a neophyte mistake, shameful by other people’s standards even, that it took a while for the rest of his teammates and the other team’s players to register that Ushijima Wakatoshi had been indeed smacked by a ball, until he was already staggering backwards because of the impact. Even then, his mental faculties was mildly relieved that he wasn’t hit in anything tender, and just his forehead.

And even at the resulting chaos that ensued, Ushijima knew well that it wasn’t the blockers’ fault. If anything, it was actually their captain’s fault.

The very same captain who’s bowed in front of him, his head down low, and is increasingly close to prostrating on the floor.

“I am _extremely_ sorry for what happened, Ushijima-san.” The Datekou captain, Moniwa-san (as what Ushijima heard the other players call him) said, his voice shaking.

They were currently inside the clinic. Ushijima was assessed by the school physician, and was deemed alright, but was given strict orders not to return to the game and take time off instead. And while Shiratorizawa could very well hold their own even without Ushijima, the embarrassment was fresh and it dampened the mood of the match that it was regretfully cut short.

As Ushijima is yet to respond to Moniwa’s apology, another one was well out of his lips but was interrupted when the door suddenly opened, and he straightened his back in surprise.

“Hey, Wakatoshi-kun~ Glad you are still alive!” Tendou said in his usual cheerful manner, then he realized that Ushijima wasn’t alone.

“Oh, it’s their captain.” Moniwa flinched at being addressed and he curled on himself, as Tendou slowly approached him.

“Your teammates sure had a lot of balls to block Wakatoshi-kun like that. They even managed to injure him.” Moniwa whimpered at the statement.

“I-It was an accident. They didn’t mean to hit Ushijima-san. Besides, Ushijima-san should’ve been able to avoid that.” There was definitely nervousness on his eyes, but it also held a small amount of pride as he defended his teammates.

Ushijima stared at him, and he must have been doing his ‘scary poker face’, because Moniwa visibly cringed and squeaked out an apology again.

“W-Well, I should head back to my team.” Moniwa said, as he inched closer to the door. “I’m glad you’re alright. Please get well soon. Goodbye.” He bowed and was quickly out the door.

Tendou turned to Ushijima. “Did I say something wrong?” He asked, to which Ushijima responded with a small shrug.

Tendou hummed thoughtfully. “He was right though, Wakatoshi-kun. It wasn’t like you to be blocked like that. What’s got you distracted?”

Ushijima fell silent for a moment, before he replied, “Their captain distracted me.” And it was all that he said, that Tendou tilted his head to the side and looked at him contemplatively.

It was kind of unfair to pin the blame on Moniwa. It’s not like Ushijima is completely blameless, because he was, indeed, distracted. But the reason Ushijima was holding Moniwa responsible for the incident was because he noticed the way the other’s eyes glowed with burning pride, every time their blockers marked Ushijima. The infamous block was the first one that would have been successful, had it not, well, smacked him.

Ushijima doesn’t know why, but as unremarkable as Moniwa was, that look somehow tugged a string at his heart and pulled at him. He had never seen something so honest, and for some strange reason, he wants to be at the receiving end of something like it.

It didn’t help that Moniwa was actually the first one to act after the incident. Ushijima’s hazy recall would probably be unreliable, but he was quite sure that after Moniwa got over his initial shock, he immediately crossed to the other side of the court and was the one who calmly checked on his condition before Semi took over and led Ushijima to go to the infirmary.

Unbeknownst to him, his expression actually softened at the thought, that Tendou dropped his jaw at the unusual face, before the gears on his mind turned.

“Are you interested in their captain, Wakatoshi-kun?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, do you want to play against him again?”

Ushijima contemplated the question, before he answered with a definitive ‘No’. Playing against them would also mean playing against that look, and the possibility of getting distracted by it again was quite high. While Ushijima is confident in his skills, it’s better not to risk it.

“Although, it would be nice to see him again.” He added after a few moments.

Tendou replied with a meaningful “Oh.”


	2. Ushijima Wakatoshi encounters Kamasaki Yasushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima Wakatoshi encounters Kamasaki Yasushi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! (≧∇≦)/
> 
> I didn't expect to get such lovely response for this fic, considering that it's written for a rarepair. It fueled me to write even more. So here's the next part~
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes! Please enjoy~ :D

The next time Ushijima Wakatoshi sees Moniwa Kaname again, it is during the Inter High competition.

(Which, in Ushijima’s opinion, is the most logical place for them to meet again, and not the far-off and unusual places that Tendou had suggested.)

More accurately, it’s actually Tendou who saw the other captain first, and just excitedly slapped Ushijima’s shoulder repeatedly to get his attention, while pointing excitedly to where the other was standing.

“Aren’t you lucky, Wakatoshi?” He said playfully.

Ushijima doesn’t understand why Tendou said he’s lucky, but Moniwa looked like he surely isn’t. He thought that the smaller captain appeared kind of lost, if the frantic looking around and impulsive flinching at every shadow was to go by. Ushijima also noticed the lack of other Datekou players in sight. He was about to share his observation to Tendou, only to find the other was already a few steps away from him, skipping towards the direction of the other captain.

Ushijima sighed and followed in him in a more sedated pace.

“Well hello there, Captain of the Iron Wall of Datekou~!” He heard Tendou greet the other. Moniwa, who was unaware of Tendou’s presence behind him, jumped and let out a startled yell. He was breathing laboriously and was clutching his chest above his heart when he faced Tendou.

“Oh my god, you scared me.”

“Ah, sorry, sorry~” Tendou said in a sing-song tone that doesn’t seem apologetic at all. This earned him a suspicious frown from Moniwa.

Ushijima stopped beside Tendou and Moniwa’s eyes widened upon seeing him.

“U-Ushijima-san,” he mumbled, then bowed quickly before standing straight and darted his eyes around the hall.

Ushijima had seen a fair share of people, fellow players and even teammates alike, walk on eggshells and be nervous and fidgety around him. And since he is by no means a perceptive individual, it took Semi and Reon to tell him that they were just intimidated by him and his commanding presence. It’s natural, he surmised and it had become something that he got used to, as the years passed by.

However, he finds that he doesn’t like Moniwa doing the same, and he frowned slightly at that. He doesn’t want Moniwa to feel uncomfortable around him. So, he consciously made an effort to make himself less intimidating, even though he doesn’t exactly know how.

“Moniwa Kaname,” he said simply, his voice low, and gave a small nod of his own. Judging by the slacked-jaw expression Moniwa adopted, he clearly wasn’t expecting to be addressed by Ushijima, much less by his full name.

(The players’ pamphlets, which Ushijima read on the bus, proved helpful in that regard.)

Ushijima was about to ask why he’s by his lonesome, when Tendou bent down to Moniwa’s eye level, making Moniwa step back to maintain his personal space, and beat him to it.

“Why are you alone, Moniwa-kun? Where are your teammates?”

Having gotten over his surprise, Moniwa heaved a deep sigh, his shoulders slumped miserably, and muttered an inarticulate response.

Tendou titled his head to one side. “What was that?”

“I said I lost them!” Moniwa snapped, and caused Tendou to back away from him. Ushijima blinked at the outburst.

“Now, how I could lose people who are bigger and taller than me are beyond me, but _I did_! And now Aone and Futakuchi and Kamasaki are probably picking fights with the other players somewhere, while the rest are unable to do something. And this is how their volleyball careers would end, when it hasn’t even started yet.” He ended his rant with a harsh huff.

It took a few seconds for him to realize what he had done, and he promptly slapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes reflecting that of utter horror.

“I’m so sorry. Oh my god, this is embarrassing. I am _so_ sorry!” Moniwa bowed repeatedly, until a soft, amused exhale brought him out of his distress.

He hazarded a look from where it came from and saw Ushijima looking to the side, with a hand curled on top his mouth, hiding the small smile that made the side of his eyes crinkle. Moniwa straightened himself slowly, and looked on to Tendou for explanation, but found his expression of one that is completely floored.

Ushijima noticed the disbelieving stares he was being given, and schooled his face to appear neutral, and stared back, unfazed.

If he thought before that Moniwa was unremarkable, it’s entirely different now. He rarely gets interested in people, and the ones who managed to catch and maintain his attention are few and far between, but Moniwa has done both of that pretty easily.

Ushijima noticed the careful look Moniwa was giving him, his previous outburst seemingly forgotten.

“How are you, Ushijima-san?” He asked. “Your head, I mean,” he added hastily. “You know, after the, uh, practice match?”

It was quite awkward, when Ushijima remained silent for a moment. Naturally, Moniwa took this as an ineptitude on his part.

“Silly me, I mean, you’re alright now, _obviously_ , because you’re here, and you wouldn’t be if you weren’t and–”

“I am well, thank you for asking Moniwa-san.”

Moniwa got over his shock at being interrupted, and visibly relaxed as he smiled up to the taller one.

“That’s good to know.”

There is something akin to fondness that bloomed inside Ushijima’s chest as he saw the honest relief. He remembered the look on the other’s eyes, during that fateful practice match. The gleam of pride directed to his teammates, and the touch of worry he afforded Ushijima. Ever since then, he couldn’t forget the sincerity he saw and he found himself wondering idly about the other captain, and started wanting to meet him again, without entirely knowing why.

Ushijima opened his mouth to ask Moniwa about something, when a booming voice cut through the hall.

“Oi! What are you doing to our captain?!”

Tendou and Moniwa flinched, while Ushijima simply looked at the direction from where it came from, and saw a player, Moniwa’s teammate most likely, judging from the same uniform, stomping towards them.

He was scowling when he got to them, and he immediately stepped in front of Moniwa and raised an arm to block him.

“You wanna pick a fight, huh?!” Kamasaki howled loudly, which earned the stares of the other players around the hall.

Ushijima frowned at the action, more than the statement.

“Kamasaki!” Moniwa hissed, as he braced the arm holding him off and pushed it downwards.

“Stop it! They’re not doing anything!” He looked around the room worriedly, noticing that they were effectively causing a commotion, and his attempts got more desperate.

But his pleas fell on deaf ears and Kamasaki leaned up to match Ushijima’s enormous height. He didn’t quite reach him, because Moniwa pulled at his arm just in time.

“You may be the Super Ace, but I will take you on right here, right now, ya hear me?!”

Ushijima, for his part, remained unflappable, and just stoically stared down at him. It’s not his nature to engage in aggressive scuffles, nor would he take on someone like Moniwa’s teammate, especially since the other was just misunderstanding the situation.

Tendou, however, is a different story.

“My, my. Those are such bold words, Dyed-Blondie,” he said in a light voice that belied his menacing sneer.

“But you have to go through me first, before you can get to Wakatoshi.”

Ushijima saw the helpless look Moniwa directed at him, imploring him to take Tendou away before Kamasaki makes good on his promise. He noted that the smaller one is close to tears and is fighting it off, while desperately pulling at his teammate.

“Tendou, that’s enough,” Ushijima ordered. It was said with unmistakable authority, that even Kamasaki broke his stare down with Tendou and backed away a little. The Shiratorizawa middle blocker turned to his captain.

“Let’s go back to our teammates,” he continued.

Tendou gave Kamasaki one last mocking look, before he turned and went to the other direction.

Ushijima saw Moniwa exhale deeply in relief, and their eyes met.

“ _Thank you_ ,” Moniwa mouthed, eyes shining with genuine gratefulness. He was already able to maneuver Kamasaki, now that the other had significantly calmed down.

Ushijima gave him a small bow which the other returned with a deep, apologetic one, before he shoved his teammate towards the opposite direction. Ushijima watched on until they rounded the corner.

It is when he realized that he wasn’t able to ask Moniwa for his number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ushi just wants to be friends with Moni... 
> 
> Ushi probably ended up a bit OOC, but I like him like that so... (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think, yeah? 
> 
> Until next part!


	3. Ushijima Wakatoshi, Aone Takanobu, and the joint birthday party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima Wakatoshi, Aone Takanobu, and the joint birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More wingman!Tendou for you lovelies~ (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

By some stroke of luck, it was timely that they meet again on his birthday.

Ushijima was roped by his teammates (only Tendou, really) to eat out to celebrate. Ushijima was about to decline, since he’s not the sort of person who makes a big deal about celebrating birthdays, but he noticed the restless energy surrounding the team as they await his decision.

Semi and Shirabu might have hidden it, the former in the guise of getting annoyed at Tendou’s suggestion; the latter, by simply appearing apathetic. However, he failed to ignore Goshiki’s bounciness and wide-eyed excitement the younger is failing to contain.

At the end, he conceded. Besides, this is probably going to be the last time he’ll celebrate his birthday with this team, so he might as well.

And so, he found himself in front of the simple two-story restaurant, which also happened to be closed. Well, not completely closed, but rather reserved for the night, and would therefore not entertain other guests, as per the note posted on the door said.

“Way to go, Tendou.” Ushijima heard Semi berate the other. “We went out of our way for nothing.”

“Eh? How was I supposed to know they’ll be reserved for the night?”

“You could have called in advance. _You’re_ the one who insisted to come here, remember? God knows why, when there are other restaurants around Shiratorizawa.”

Ushijima turned to them, and this effectively stopped Tendou from responding.

“Let’s just find another restaurant,” Reon said. “I’m sure there are other places around here where we can eat.”

With that said, the rest of the team already made a move, although Tendou was quite reluctant to leave. Ushijima had only taken a step away, when the sliding door opened.

He turned, along with the rest of the team.

“Eh? Ushijima-san?” Moniwa blinked at them. He was still in his dress shirt uniform and pants, but around his waist was a red apron bearing the name of the restaurant in white embroidery.

Tendou gasped delightedly. “Good evening, Moniwa-kun!” He exclaimed, as he stepped beside Ushijima and leaned towards Moniwa.

“Ah, good evening,” he said, as he inclined his head. He looked at their assembly in a sort of assessing manner. “Uhm… what are you doing here?”

“We’re looking for a place to eat, and stumbled upon this lovely place,” Tendou answered without missing a beat.

Ushijima glanced at Tendou at the statement. Semi hadn’t been lying when he said that Tendou was the one who convinced the rest of the team to go here, and they certainly hadn’t come on accident, as what he implied.

Ushijima frowned slightly. It’s not always that gets suspicious of Tendou, but he’s been acting unusually.

“But too bad, you’re closed.” Tendou sighed dramatically.

“Ah, yeah. Sorry about that.” Moniwa scratched the back of his neck. “I saw some shadow and I thought they’re regular customers, so I was about to explain and apologize for the inconvenience, but…”

“Why are you closed for the night anyway?” Tendou, ever the only one who doesn’t completely grasp the concept of privacy and decency, curiously asked.

Ushijima, loathed as he is to admit, is quite curious himself, as he looked expectantly at Moniwa. Moniwa happened to catch his eyes and it caused a light blush to dust his cheeks.

“Uh, the team, we’re um, celebrating. It’s someone’s birthday today, you see.” He answered, rather self-consciously.

“Is that so? Such a lovely coincidence then!” Moniwa looked at him in confusion.

Tendou draped his arm around Ushijima’s shoulders and brought him down to his height. Ushijima blinked but his face remained passive and devoid of expression, although he huffed in surprise at being unceremoniously hauled down.

“It’s Wakatoshi’s birthday today too!”

Pleasant surprise flitted on Moniwa’s face, as he looked at Ushijima with bright eyes.

“It is?” He smiled at Ushijima directly. Ushijima doesn’t understand why he’s feeling self-conscious all of a sudden.

“It is, it is!” Tendou chanted. “So, can we eat here today? It’ll be like a joint birthday party! Waddya say?”

Ushijima saw Moniwa pause as hesitation took over his whole posture. “Uh…” he looked at Tendou, then the rest of Shiratorizawa, who remained quiet throughout the whole exchange, with some sort of nervousness.

“I… uh…” He bit his lip, then continued. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He looked apologetic at Tendou, who deflated at the statement, then at Ushijima helplessly, and he suddenly understood why Moniwa is uncertain.

 _Some_ members of their team got off on the wrong foot, so to speak, the last time they encountered each other. Ushijima doesn’t have time for petty arguments, and he doesn’t think Moniwa is keen on repeating the experience.

He shrugged off Tendou’s arm and stood straight, willing away the unexpected disappointment he felt.

“We understand, Moniwa-san. My apologies for the disturbance.” Ushijima bowed, ignoring Tendou’s spluttering attempts at making them stay. He turned back once again and nodded to the rest to move along.

“Wait!”

They were already a few steps away, and Ushijima heard Shirabu audibly groan, and expectedly Semi immediately gave him a look. Ushijima half-turned to look at Moniwa.

“Wait here,” He said, two hands up in the universal sign of stop, before he turned around and slid the door close. Tendou bounced on his heels, as they waited. After a few minutes, it opened again, and Moniwa made his way towards them.

“My team promised to behave, so… uh. You can eat here. Just please…” He glanced at Tendou.

“Ahh, I’ll be in my best behavior,” Tendou mocked saluted, then skipped towards the entrance without waiting for his teammates. Semi sighed but followed him immediately, worried about the trouble Tendou might inadvertently cause, offering Moniwa a small, polite bow as he passed by. Soon, all the Shiratorizawa members were following suit, which left Ushijima behind with Moniwa.

“Are you sure it’s alright with your team, Moniwa-san?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about them.” Moniwa waved a dismissing hand. “They’re in no position to complain, since they’re here for free.”

Ushijima made an inquiring sound that he’s delighted to find that Moniwa understood.

“Well, we, that is to say, my family, owns the shop so…” Ushijima nodded at the explanation, thoughts already traveling back to how Tendou insisted that they go here today. Was it possible that Tendou knew this, that’s why he specifically took them here?

Tendou is sometimes both a curse and a blessing, but this is one of the times Ushijima is unsure which one of it is him.

“You didn’t have to, Moniwa-san.” He said quietly after a moment.

“Oh, it’s alright. I’d hate to send you away on your birthday,” he said sheepishly. “Besides, I think Aone is rather excited when he learned he shares his birthday with you.”

Ushijima can only blink at the unguarded beam Moniwa sent his way, and at the way his heart skipped a beat because of it.

\----------

“Do you serve _hayashi_ rice here, Moniwa-kun?” Tendou asked, when Moniwa handed him a menu. He seemed taken aback by the question. Ushijima took his eyes away from the menu he’s reading and snapped his head up to look at Tendou.

“Yeah, why?”

“Then we’ll order that! It’s Wakatoshi-kun’s favorite food, and it’s only right that we eat that in honor of his birthday!” He leaned on the table and gave the other members seated on the opposite table a look, that while innocent on the surface, seemed waiting to be dared.

Not like anyone did.

“Is that so?” Moniwa asked Ushijima, noticeably brimming with excitement as he took back the menu.

Ushijima only nodded, not trusting himself to speak, not when there is a certain ache in his chest when Moniwa looked at him with such an expression. It reminded him of the determined look a few months ago, during that fateful practice match.

Moniwa left them shortly and he settled for looking around the restaurant. It’s bigger inside than it looks from the outside. It’s quite spacious even if 15 tall teenage boys are currently inside, it didn’t feel at all suffocating. If anything the awkward atmosphere is doing a better job of that. Then again, Ushijima is one to be unperturbed by such things.

Tendou had wisely seated opposite him, and is therefore unaware of the dirty looks Kamasaki is sending his way. But his team must really respect Moniwa to uphold their promise, because it only got to that point.

He settled for watching Moniwa move around the kitchen which is situated behind the counter. It’s rare for Ushijima to be fascinated by mundane movements outside of volleyball. Ushijima can only guess what he is doing based on the little movement that he sees, but even he can admit that there is a certain grace and confidence in the way Moniwa is moving behind the counter.

He might have enjoyed the sight a bit more if it hadn’t put him directly in the line of sight of Datekou’s middle blocker.

Excited may have not been the correct term to describe how the Datekou middle blocker felt about learning that he shares his birthday with Ushijima. If anything, Ushijima would say that it’s quite annoyed, if the perpetual frowns he’s getting from the other’s direction when Moniwa as much as passes by their table, is to go by.

It got deeper, once he’s noticed that Ushijima had been blatantly watching his captain.

Ushijima, not one to be fazed, met the frown head on, as stoically as his per usual expression.

It went on in that same tensed fashion, until Moniwa arrived with their food.

“Eh, Moniwa-kun? Why does it seem that Wakatoshi has more _hayashi_ than the rest of us?” Tendou asked, as he looked back and forth at his and Ushijima’s plate. This caused Ushijima to study his own plate and notice that yes, his serving does seem to have more, as the rice is currently drowning in the sauce.

“Er, well, because it’s his birthday,” he said in a small voice. Ushijima remarked that his cheeks are red. Probably from too much exposure to heat while cooking. “It’s only proper that he gets more.”

He looked shyly at Ushijima, and instantly averted his eyes once he learned that he’s being watched.

“Anyway, please enjoy!” Moniwa bowed quickly, but lingered, as he waited for them to finally dig in.

Truth be told, Ushijima’s favorite version of _hayashi_ rice is his mother’s recipe. Therefore, he was quite reluctant to try Moniwa’s cooking. But after a small bite, his eyes widened at the rich flavor that exploded in his tongue. Moniwa’s _hayashi_ rice is becoming a strong contender against his mother’s one.

“So, how was it?” Moniwa asked, eagerly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“It’s delicious, Moniwa-san,” Ushijima said with a genuine smile. Semi almost dropped his spoon, while Tendou dropped his jaw. Goshiki, who was seated on the other table choked when he saw Ushijima’s expression. Shirabu was looking at Moniwa like he’s some kind of an otherworldly entity.

“That’s a relief!” Moniwa, unaware of the stares he’s been getting, happily smiled at Ushijima, and shortly left them to their own devices.

Ushijima looked at them, in a silent question, and this seemed to break the spell that was casted upon them, and they all resumed eating.

\----------

Things have been going so well, if Ushijima is inclined to say. Despite the generally awkward atmosphere and the frowning stares he’s been getting, Tendou had upheld his promise of behaving.

But of course, nothing so good can seem to last.

“Oh man, it would’ve been really nice to play against your team.” Tendou said as he stretched when he stood up. “Seijoh’s getting predictable for my taste. It’s too bad that you lost.”

Ushijima was pretty sure that he would’ve heard a pin drop at the silence that followed, and while he was not someone to be affected by such, he can’t help but notice the sudden hostility that came from the other team's direction. Maybe it was a good thing that they’re already leaving.

“Tendou…” He heard Semi growl. Tendou, who only realized what he had said then, comically clasped a hand over his mouth. He hastily made a move to apologize but Ushijima beat him to it.

“My apologies for Tendou’s words.” He bowed a little, and it wasn’t like the floored expression of the other team were uncalled for.

Moniwa floundered for words, until he settled with a hasty “It’s alright, it’s part of the game.” In seconds, his flustered expression morphed to something challenging, and it’s a look Ushijima decided that looks good on Moniwa.

“But next time, Datekou will beat Karasuno, and then you guys.”

Ushijima replied with a small smile, and the wide eyed look Moniwa is giving him, is another one that he thinks looks good on the other.

“We’ll be waiting then.” He bowed deeply, as the others did the same and they turned to the exit and left.

Ushijima paused when he felt a warm hand on his arm. He looked at Moniwa questioningly.

“I forgot to greet you… Happy Birthday Ushijima-san! I hope you had a good one!”

And there it is again, the ache that he felt earlier on his chest. It seems to be his reaction to Moniwa’s gentle and genuine happiness. Suddenly self-aware, he just nodded his head, hoping that the heat he’s feeling on his cheeks is not visible.

 

Moniwa doesn't need to know that it’s one of the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew~ this got long... 
> 
> I decided to be kind to Ushi since its his birthday in the timeline of this fic, so... he's not 'blocked' that much. 
> 
> Until next part! (^◇^)


	4. Ushijima Wakatoshi (inadvertently) pisses off Futakuchi Kenji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima Wakatoshi (inadvertently) pisses off Futakuchi Kenji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew~ I am still astounded by the response for this fic. So thank you very much!
> 
> Anyway, here's the next part! Apologies for any mistakes and please enjoy!

It’s the Spring High Tournament, but it’s the first time in a long while that Ushijima’s excited to be in the venue for other reasons besides the tournament itself.

Ushijima wouldn’t admit it out loud, wouldn’t dare even if someone asked. But, if truth be told, he’s rather excited at the prospect of seeing Moniwa again. Ever since Tendou mentioned his thoughts about playing against Datekou, he couldn’t help but agree with the sentiment. Granted, he’s still wary about playing against them, not because they are great in skill, but rather because of their unexpected weapon.

He’s somehow wary about the influence Moniwa is steadily gaining over him, but the longing to play against them on a real match outweighs these odd feelings. Besides, Shiratorizawa isn’t called a champion school for no reason and his confidence- on himself and on his team- is not baseless after all.

However, these thoughts were promptly crushed when Datekou entered the same court, but there was no Moniwa in sight. Which was already odd. For a team of giants, someone as small as Moniwa, ironically, easily stands out. Their manager was the last to enter, but there was still no sign of him. Now that he’s realized it, the hot-headed blonde Tendou encountered was also nowhere to be found.

As a reflex, he immediately looked for the player wearing the captain’s jersey, and sees that it is now being worn by a tall player that he loosely remembers as someone who was sort of a unit with their white haired middle blocker.

Ushijima noticed Tendou unabashedly searching the other team for the same person. He looked at Ushijima and he must have realized the cause of his unexplained agitation. Thankfully, kept his comments to himself. Ushijima brushed off Tendou’s worried look, as he tampered down the disappointed and the vaguely betrayed feeling that welled up his chest, and urged himself to focus on the matches ahead instead.

(The game ended in the blink of an eye, which was a given. Shiratorizawa is strong and that’s a fact. And if his spikes are harder and more brutal, well, it’s not like the coaches and his teammates have any complaints about it.)

\----------

The next day proved to be the same, and Ushijima had to swallow the indistinct uneasiness and concern about Moniwa’s well-being and whereabouts. His chance of asking the remaining Datekou members came after their decisive match against Seijoh.

He stood by the hallway near the exit and the new captain, and the middle blocker stopped their tracks upon seeing his looming presence.

“Oh, just great.” Ushijima heard the new captain mutter darkly.

If Ushijima had been thinking straight, and wasn’t letting the uncharacteristic distress get the better of him, he would’ve realized that the other was already pissed off. If he had at least a teammate with him, then maybe someone would’ve told him that it wasn’t the right time to interrogate them.

But as it is, he is clouded by these thoughts and obviously unaccompanied, so such realization went over his head, and he pursued on his mission instead.

He nodded his head curtly before getting down to business. “Where is Moniwa-san?” He asked urgently and was given a frown and a distasteful look.

“What business do you have with him?” Futakuchi asked, a mocking smile in place.

“Why are you the captain? Where is he?” Ushijima asked again, not bothering to watch his words, unaware of Futakuchi’s darkening mood.

Futakuchi scoffed. “Why am I the captain?” He asked, openly glaring at Ushijima. He took a step forward, clearly intending to meet Ushijima head on but stopped when Aone raised a warning arm.

“The fuck if I know,” was the scathing reply. Ushijima was saved from replying when a familiar voice called out.

“Futakuchi? Aone?” They all looked at Moniwa, and saw the concerned expression he was giving them, as he walked towards their direction.

Ushijima sighed in relief and felt something loosened inside his chest upon seeing him.

Futakuchi dropped his shoulders and exhaled sharply, backing away from Ushijima, while Aone gave Moniwa a small bow.

“What’s happening?” He asked his juniors as he searched their eyes. He frowned when neither of them met it, and his eyebrows dipped even more at the clear unhappiness they’re displaying.

“Nothing, Moniwa-san,” Futakuchi answered, looking sideways. Moniwa was hesitant to leave it at that, but remembers that they have an audience. He glanced quickly at the seemingly frozen form of Ushijima.

“If you say so,” he said slowly. “The coach is looking for the two of you.” He nodded at Aone with a look that clearly asks him to take Futakuchi away. Aone bowed at him again and guided Futakuchi, huffing as he was pushed forwards.

Ushijima saw Moniwa pat the taller one’s shoulder, and watched them leave. It wasn’t until they turned the corner that he faced Ushijima again.

Whatever questions Ushijima had on his tongue was stopped by the slight disapproving Moniwa casted him.

“What did you tell them, Ushijima-san? Futakuchi seemed really upset,” he said, mildly accusing.

It’s the first time Ushijima had seen Moniwa act reproachful, accusing even, especially towards him. He’s been used to seeing the polite and careful Moniwa around him, but it made him wonder if this brand of protectiveness over his teammate was one of the reasons he was made to lead their team.

“You’re not captain anymore,” was what Ushijima said instead of answering. He didn’t bother defending himself by explaining what happened. He had other important things he wants to know.

Moniwa looked taken aback. “Uh, yeah. I’m not,” he answered.

“Why?” Ushijima demanded, leaning closer into Moniwa’s space, frowning and unaware of how intense the look he’s currently giving the other. He only realized how it probably came across, when Moniwa leaned away from him, a sort of alarmed look on his face.

Ushijima straightened his back immediately and said a hasty apology. It also made him pause, made him think about what he’s doing in the first place. Ushijima doesn’t usually concern himself about other people’s business, but he has this urge to know, to understand. He doesn’t completely comprehend why Moniwa not being there, not being a captain anymore, bothers him greatly. He just knows that it does.

“Well,” Moniwa started, “I retired,” he said simply, with a shrug of his shoulders. “I mean, not just me, but all of us third years.”

“Why?” Ushijima asked again. “Don’t you want to play volleyball anymore?” He said in a sad tone. Ushijima can’t wrap his mind around the idea of someone not wanting to play volleyball anymore and he couldn’t grasp what made Moniwa decide to quit.

A small part of Ushijima was quite disappointed at this, because he didn’t think Moniwa to be a quitter. Moniwa’s determined look that has haunted Ushijima ever since, didn’t strike him as a look you would see on someone who would easily resign.

“It’s not that Ushijima-san,” Moniwa replied, a fond look on his face. “I still want to play volleyball. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be here.” He gave Ushijima a small smile.

“But it’s just how it is.” He shrugged. “It’s been like a tradition of Datekou that third years are only allowed to play until Inter High. We pass on the leadership, because the earlier the new team could train with the new players, the higher the chance they could work better.”

Ushijima contemplated on the answer, noting how he felt relief wash over him when Moniwa told him that he didn’t completely dislike volleyball and thought back to how different the dynamics, and how _amateur_ it felt, the way Datekou played against Seijoh. He wisely kept this thought to himself, not stupid enough to throw this at the face of the former team captain.

But still, “You could’ve stayed,” he said. _You promised me a game,_ is what he really thought. And he realized then that he was looking forward to it. He has truly been excited at the possibility of having to face Datekou, with Moniwa at its helm.

Moniwa just sighed. “Yeah, we could,” he said with a small smile. “But, we’re not like you. It’s not like we’re huge losses anyway.”

Ushijima saw the self-deprecating smile, and it’s unusual for him to be attuned to someone else’s feelings of incapability, but there he was, sensitive to Moniwa’s expressions and intuitive of his feelings. But then again, it’s not his place to say anything. He wasn’t one for empty platitudes anyway. Still, he wanted to offer Moniwa some comfort, but he had no idea what to say.

He wished Tendou was with him as the other had the uncanny ability to make Moniwa comfortable, or just unbalanced enough to react honestly.

So, he settled for “You don’t have to be like me.” Moniwa paused, regarding him carefully before laughing amusedly at him.

“Obviously,” Moniwa said with a small smirk. Ushijima blinked at teasing lilt in his tone and the playful glint in his eyes. He suddenly felt short of breath as something akin to pride crept at his chest, for successfully being able to put an expression like that on Moniwa.

Although, it was short lived as he returned to being serious after a moment. “I’m not a super ace or anything exceptional like you.” Moniwa said. “I mean, as a setter, I’m not even special. Unlike that Karasuno first year. Or Seijoh’s Oikawa.”

It was Ushijima’s turn to frown at Moniwa at how he could think of something like that. The difference in skills are apparent, striking even, with Oikawa’s admittedly more superior. Ushijima will not lie about that. But, as much as their skills as a setter are far from each other, so are their personalities.

“You will never be Oikawa,” he said without any preamble, with those thought in the forefront of his mind. However, he didn’t miss the way Moniwa winced at what he said, and immediately realized that it must have come out wrong.

“I apologize,” he said sincerely. “I didn’t mean it like that.” His brows furrowed and eyes a little downcast, feeling guilty for what he said.

Moniwa shook his head hastily, dismissing the apology. “Don’t worry about it,” he reassured with an understanding smile.

“No,” Ushijima said resolutely. It’s imperative that he explain why he said so. “Oikawa is on a different league, that’s true. He’s the best setter I know, but you don’t have to be like him. He is himself.” He looked at Moniwa intently, willing him to understand.

“You are you,” Ushijima continued. Moniwa was slowly nodding his head, but Ushijima wasn’t done.

“I like you.” He finished simply. And really, it was as easy as that to admit. Ushijima may not look like it, and may appear indifferent most of the time, but it doesn’t mean that he isn’t a good judge of character. Moniwa may appear unassuming –forgettable even– but there is something so honest and genuine about him that intrigued Ushijima and captured his attention.

“W-What?” Moniwa said, laughing nervously.

“I said I like you,” Ushijima repeated brazenly. Only when he saw how Moniwa’s cheeks are turning into a darker shade of pink, did he realize that the implications of the words he said, and how it could be easily misinterpreted. Although, if he’s being honest, he’s not opposed to letting Moniwa know what he really thought of him.

Ushijima felt his face starting to heat up, at the sudden thought of how attractive Moniwa was at that moment, when he was looking at him with wonder like that. He made the mistake of meeting the other’s eyes, and this prompted another wave of embarrassment to flood his system, before he hastily averted his eyes elsewhere.

“Oh, there you are Wakatoshi!”

Moniwa jumped in surprise, while Ushijima uncharacteristically flinched at the sound of his name being called out loud. He saw the panicked look in Moniwa’s face as Tendou got closer, and this prompted him to act. He bowed his head as a sign of farewell, and quickly turned to meet Tendou halfway.

His attempt at being inconspicuous though was easily thwarted, as Tendou was already leaning side wards and he’s pretty sure that he saw Moniwa.

“Isn’t that–” Tendou was cut off when Ushijima took him by his arm and pulled him back to the direction where he came from. He thought that would be the end of it.

“Ushijima-san!”

Ushijima stopped and turned to look back at Moniwa.

“Thank you!” He said with a big smile. “And good luck!”

Ushijima nodded, before resuming walking. Tendou sent Moniwa an excited goodbye wave, before he decided that he’s tired of being hauled by Ushijima and took his arm from his captain’s hold. He instead draped it over Ushijima’s shoulder, rubbing the other’s head as he did so.

“It’s Miracle Boy, Wakatoshi-kun!”

Ushijima didn’t say anything as he lets his smile speak for himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably be the last one, although I have plans for a companion fic, from Moniwa's POV... hope it turns out well.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Until next chapter <3


	5. Ushijima Wakatoshi and the impromptu date with Moniwa Kaname

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima Wakatoshi and the impromptu date with Moniwa Kaname.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long to update this fic. I really am. I have no excuse. Please forgive me! ><  
> Thank you so much for your patience and kind words. <3 
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes! But please enjoy!!

It was a few days after the representative finals match that Ushijima somehow realized the truth in Tendou’s words, many months ago, about meeting Moniwa somewhere else, and outside the whole frame of volleyball.

There’s a certain kind of… novelty that came with the experience.

Probably because it wasn’t even planned. He was just supposed to accompany Tendou, for a short trip to the bookstore. It hadn’t even taken them long, and before he knows it, they’re already leaving.

Tendou was rambling how excited he is about the updates, while he was only listening half-heartedly, and is just eager to return to the dorms and try to find a way to practice. But then, Tendou paused just outside the bookstore and squinted his eyes. “Is that Moniwa-kun?”

Ushijima frowned, before looking at the same direction and saw that inside the quaint coffee shop, directly opposite the bookstore, was indeed the side profile of Moniwa.

He seemed relaxed, from what Ushijima could tell. Far from the constantly worrying person Ushijima had known him to be. He was quite invested in the book he’s reading, and pleasantly uncaring of his surroundings.

Ushijima doesn’t understand why, but he is then reminded about paintings in galleries. He isn’t one for art, but he knows enough that those displays are meant to be admired from afar, and never to be touched.

Moniwa who was in his own little world at that moment, was something like that.

Tendou whistled. “Someone up there must really favor you, Wakatoshi,” he said, nodding his head sagely.

Ushijima frowned at him, then shook his head, not completely understanding what he meant.

“Let’s go say hi!” Tendou exclaimed, just as he was about to suggest moving along. Suddenly, here were hands on his arm, and before he can react, a bouncing Tendou was already pulling him along towards the café.

“On second thoughts,” Tendou said, stopping in front of the entrance, finally freeing Ushijima from his hold. “I think you should be the only one to do it.”

“Tendou, we have practice.”

Tendou shook his head. “Nuh-uh. Not anymore, we don’t. So go!” He grabbed Ushijima by the shoulders. “Talk to him. This is your chance!” He exclaimed over the jingling of the bells when he opened the door, and Ushijima is pushed, rather roughly, inside the café.

Ushijima turned back to see Tendou waving and say “Enjoy your date!” and then he was gone.

It was a few moments before Ushijima realized what happened, and he’d been inside the café for quite a while to just leave without buying anything. He glanced at Moniwa’s direction, still wary to disturb, but he’s already here, so he might as well.

\----------

“Moniwa-san?” Ushijima softly said, after the few minutes of hovering at the edge of Moniwa’s table, in hopes that the other would notice him standing awkwardly would be enough. However, he underestimated how absorbed Moniwa was with his book, because he didn’t even glance at the presence beside him.

Moniwa looked up, with a small smile and a hum at his name being called. When he realized who it was though, it immediately changed into shock, and in his haste to greet the other properly, he accidentally bumped his knee on the table, rattling it and his cup of frappe in the process. It was a good thing that it didn’t spill. The book might have suffered the damage.

“H-Hello, Ushijima-san.” He winced at his clumsiness, as he steadied the table.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Oh no, it’s alright.” He looked around the café slowly, seemingly looking for something. “What are you doing here?”

Ushijima blinked. “For a drink. Am I not allowed to be?” Moniwa flushed, realizing how his question came out wrong.

“Uh, yes. I’m sorry. That came out wrong,” he was waving a frantic hand in front of him. “It’s just… I didn’t peg you to be a coffee person.”

“I am not. There is green tea, though,” he said matter-of-factly, slightly lifting the tray in his hands. “May I join you?”

“Ah, yeah, of course.” Moniwa quickly grabbed his bag from the other chair with one hand, Ushijima sat down without any preamble, muttering his thanks under his breath. He watched as Moniwa bookmark the page and close it, then keeps it in his bag.

The considerate action, whether done intentionally or not, had done something in Ushijima’s chest. He eyed Moniwa’s bag, and the other followed his line of sight. “I apologize for disturbing you,” he said guiltily.

Moniwa shook his head. “You’re not. Don’t worry about it,” he looked around the place again.

“You’re alone? I mean, I don’t see any of your teammates.”

“I was with Tendou earlier. I went with him to the bookstore.”

“Where is he now?” Moniwa asked with a concerned frown.

“He went ahead.”

Moniwa’s eyes widened. “He left you alone? Why?”

Ushijima noted the worry in Moniwa’s voice as he considered the question. He remembered Tendou’s words before he left. He doesn’t have anything against what his friend had insinuated, but he doesn’t think that Moniwa will appreciate knowing about it. Besides, he already seems uncomfortable around him as it is, and he doesn’t want to add anymore misunderstanding on top of that.

“He’s excited to read the _manga_ he bought,” is the answer he settled for, then took a sip of his drink.

Moniwa nodded slowly, accepting the answer. “What about you?”

“I am not excited to read,” Ushijima answered straightforwardly, with a small frown.

Moniwa stared at him for a while, then snorted softly, and curled a hand in front of his lips, in an attempt to hide his laugh. Ushijima was unaware that his put out expression was quite silly. He shook his head, and Ushijima’s breathe catches a little at the fond way Moniwa looked at him.

“Alright,” he said, still a bit mirthful. “Although, what I meant was, don’t you have any practice, or something?”

Ah, Ushijima thought. So that’s what it was.

“I don’t,” Ushijima replied, taking another sip of his drink. He wasn’t expecting it to be good, but he liked that it wasn’t too sweet. “I am not allowed to join practices.”

“What?!” Moniwa almost choked on his drink. “Why?” His expression was completely horrified.

“It’s just for a few days,” Ushijima clarified, “until we make up for the pending requirements, we third years have missed.”

Moniwa clutched his chest and heaved a few deep sighs of relief. “Say those things first,” he muttered, “I thought it was because you lost.” Shortly he said that, he froze and his eyes went wide.

“I… I– I’m _so sorry_. I– I didn’t… I was just… I’m glad it wasn’t… I’m really sorry.” He bit his lips and hung his head in embarrassment and guilt.

“It’s alright, Moniwa-san. I don’t mind,” Ushijima sounded unaffected, which he really is. What’s done is done after all, and there’s no point regretting things he couldn’t change anymore. He also doesn’t like seeing Moniwa beat himself up over something trivial. But as it is, he is unsure of what to do or what to say. He’s never really one for comforting people, and how he regrets it now that he doesn’t know.

“Moniwa-san,” he tried again. He reached out and covered Moniwa’s hand with his own, and felt his posture stiffen at the action. “Please lift your head up. It really is alright,” he said in the gentlest way possible.

Slowly, Moniwa lifted his head up and hesitantly looked up at him. Ushijima felt his heart skipped a beat when their eyes met. He offered what he really wished was a gentle smile, and maybe, somehow, it was, since Moniwa returned it with one of his own.

“Okay. If you say so.”

Ushijima regretfully took his hand back. “It was 100 practice serves,” he said suddenly.

Moniwa blinked and tilted his head a little in confusion. “It was…?”

“The punishment,” Ushijima continued. “Well, it was supposed to be running from the gymnasium back to the school, but our coach made us ride the bus. We all did 100 serves though, at the end.”

“Seriously?”

Ushijima nodded.

“That’s intense,” Moniwa remarked, and drank the rest of his coffee.

Ushijima followed suit. “What about you?”

“Pretty much the same.” Moniwa shrugged. “Well, we have requirements, but we’re able to work with it along with the rest. Third years aren’t required to attend club activities anymore, but we aren’t exactly forbidden either. I didn’t attend though, because the team, especially Futakuchi, will just whine about the underclassmen during the whole time.” He rolled his eyes as he said that. “But I got used to going home late because of practices, and it’s kind of hard to break the habit. So yeah… I’m just basically here to kill some time. I miss going to practices though.”

Ushijima saw the wistful smile on Moniwa’s face, and like most things that Moniwa do, it tugged on his heartstrings. He could relate very well to Moniwa’s plight though. It’s difficult to withhold yourself from doing something that you really want. It might have been Ushijima’s imagination, or sentimentality, he doesn’t really know, but his palms are itching to spike, his whole being is just eager to feel the rush of running up towards a set, and hearing the satisfying sound of the ball being slammed on the other side of the court. Practices can’t compare to real matches, but at least it was something. It was truthfully off-putting not having even that.

He glanced at Moniwa and its then that he had an idea.

“Moniwa-san, do you still have some time?”

Moniwa frowned a little at his sudden question and looked at his wristwatch to confirm.

“Yes, I still have a few hours. Why?”

“Will you help me practice?”

 Moniwa’s frown got deeper at Ushijima’s earnest expression. “Right now?”

“Yes.”

“Uh… how? We don’t even have a ball.”

“I do.”

Moniwa raised his eyebrows. “Seriously?”

Instead of replying, Ushijima just bent down and opened his duffel bag. When he came up, he showed Moniwa the ball.

Moniwa gaped at him for a moment, before he shook his head. “Uhm… wow,” he said, letting the situation sink in. “Are you sure?” Ushijima just nodded.

“Uh… okay.”

“Okay? You will help me?”

Moniwa scoffed. “Are you kidding me? It’s not every day I get the chance to set for _the_ Ushijima Wakatoshi. Of course I’ll help.”

\----------

Moniwa led them to the playground nearby the café. They settled for a quiet corner near the restrooms, as at that time of the day, the place was teeming with children eager to get their daily dose of gross motor activity. They placed their bags on the closest bench, and shed off their blazers and necktie, and settled for folding the sleeves of their dress shirt up to their elbows.

They did light stretches before they began, the habit too ingrained in them to skip it. Soon, Moniwa is setting the ball to the wall, while Ushijima, as much as he wanted to spike it, just receives it instead once it bounced back. Then he does the same for Moniwa. They continued their back and forth, until it garnered the interest of two elementary school boys, who came up to them, curiously asking what they were doing.

Ushijima readily explained what they were doing to the kids, and patiently answered all their questions, and even started showing them, when they expressed that they wanted to see it. He even agreed immediately at the kids’ request when they expressed that they wanted to try it too.

“You can probably start with setting first, as the environment is more suitable for that. I’m more used to spiking and sometimes receiving the ball, but my friend here is a setter.”

Ushijima gestured and looked at Moniwa as he said this, only to find him looking at him with an incredulous expression. It was kind of… cute, if Ushijima was being honest.

“Moniwa-san, are you alright?”

Moniwa jerked and blinked rapidly, quickly looking away from Ushijima, his face turning red.

“Y-yeah. I’m fine.” He covered his face with his arm. “Sorry, what was that again?”

“They wanted to learn about setting. I’m not particularly good at it, but maybe you can show them.” Ushijima handed him the volleyball. Moniwa looked at it, then to the two children and their matching expectant expressions.

“Ah, right,” he got the ball from Ushijima and proceeded to showing the kids the proper form for setting and taught them one of the basic drills. The kids were really interested as they listened and followed well to his instructions. But they got bored of setting the ball to the wall and asked permission to borrow instead.

They sat on the bench and settled for watching the kids leisurely pass the ball to each other, noticing that they’re trying to use the hand position they learned.

Moniwa smiled at that. “I always thought that you’re just a good player,” he started, “but turns out you’re also a good teacher.” He turned his head to look at Ushijima. “You’re actually good with kids. How did you even do that?”

Ushijima considered the question before he replied. “I don’t know. I never thought I would be,” he admitted quietly. “But I was much younger than them when my father started teaching me about volleyball.”

He went on to tell how his father told him stories about strong players, and how he wished for him to join a strong team. How he’d never seen him since he went overseas after the divorce. And really, he doesn’t mind telling his people his story, but somehow, there’s something different- intimate, in the way that he willingly shared it with Moniwa, he is aware of this. They barely know each other, could probably pass as acquaintance at best, but sharing it with him, is the first time that he felt a semblance of any lingering emotions related to it.

It felt quite heavy, now that he had given it a thought. He used to casually tell it to his teammates, but having Moniwa listen, having Moniwa understand, made him feel… lighter. It made him feel good.

“I watched the game… the finals,” Moniwa said, gently breaking the comfortable silence that settled between them. “I was there, saw the whole thing live. After the match ended, I wanted to approach you, but… I didn’t know what say.” He shook his head slightly, a self-deprecating smile on his face.

“I wanted to comfort you, but I didn’t know how. Good game sounded so hollow. I mean, I hated hearing it even after we lost. How much more for someone who was used to winning? Like, how is that supposed to make you feel better?”

But I know now that it doesn’t make a difference at all. Because despite the result, it was a good game. And just because you lost, it doesn’t make you any less of a player.” Moniwa’s gaze bore some intensity that even took Ushijima aback, when he finally looked at him again.

“I saw a different Ushijima-san back then. It’s the first time I saw that kind of fire in your eyes. I saw how you gave your all during that game. I saw how much you wanted to prove something and fought to achieve it. That beneath the pride, there is also passion. It’s a different kind of strength that I saw in you, I liked it and I was inspired by it. I hope that other people see it too.”

Ushijima had always wondered what it would feel like to be given one of Moniwa’s proud looks; to be confronted by his honesty. He wasn’t expecting to feel like this- his chest swelling at the raw honesty of Moniwa’s words and his sincere smile that he can’t help but clutch his chest, because the happiness he’s feeling was too overwhelming he feels like his heart might burst and it’s too small to contain it.

And just how? How can someone have such a big heart? How can a person be so kind, and so right, and so _perfect_?

It had only been intrigue and intense curiosity, at first, which turned into a solid interest, until it bloomed into affection. Now though, he knows that what he’s feeling is stronger, and it’s something that he couldn’t just brush off, or just idly think of any longer.

Now that he’s felt it, he doesn’t think he can manage without it again.

Whether instinctively, or driven by the rapid beating of his heart, Ushijima narrowed their distance and brought up his hands to gently cup Moniwa’s cheeks, and felt it warm under his touch.

“Moniwa-san, I-”

Whatever Ushijima was trying to say was interrupted when the children called out to them that they both jolted in surprise, and immediately moved away from each other. The kids bowed in thanks at the same time, with the taller one handing the ball back to Ushijima. Then they excitedly waved the two of them goodbye.

It had taken a few more minutes after the kids have left, for them to finally calm down.

“I- I think we should head home as well, Ushijima-san.” Moniwa stood up, grabbed his bag and his blazer, not even bothering to put it back on.

Ushijima wouldn’t let him leave just like that though.

“Please wait,” he grasped Moniwa’s wrist and stood up as well. “Thank you for today, Moniwa-san.”

Moniwa inhaled deeply, before he tentatively looked up at Ushijima. “Thank you too. I got to know you better and I’m glad I got to spend today with you.” There was a lingering awkwardness, but his words were as genuine as ever.

Giving into his impulse, Ushijima bent down and plants a tender kiss on Moniwa’s cheek and murmured, “I have always wanted to do that since you greeted me on my birthday.”

He stood straight again and smiled the blush that adorned Moniwa’s face. He watched as Moniwa gingerly touch the spot that he kissed, his mouth agape and his eyes wide at Ushijima’s audacity.

“You-“

Moniwa swallowed. “You… you’re serious, but really impulsive, aren’t you?”

Ushijima just shrugged. “I guess I am.”

Moniwa let out an exasperated exhale, but he was looking fondly at Ushijima.

“You haven’t even asked me out properly yet.

“I believe I told you that I like you, Moniwa-san.”

Moniwa paused at that. “I thought it had something to do with volleyball. Not-” he gestured between the two of them, “this.”

 “Well, it’s about that too, but now,” Ushijima took both his hands, “it’s different.” He squeezed the hands he was holding.

“I like you, Moniwa-san. Will you go out with me?”

Moniwa shyly looked up at him and softly said “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that this is the last chapter, and it is, at least for the story. I just have a little extra on the side, so please anticipate it!
> 
> Thank you so much and I hope this was a satisfying ending!


	6. Ushijima Wakatoshi ‘stalks’ Koganegawa Kanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima Wakatoshi ‘stalks’ Koganegawa Kanji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! First of all, I would like to thank you for your patience. I know it took me a while to update this story, but it was still gaining support and love in spite of me being a lazy author, so thank you!
> 
> I'll say everything else at the end of the chapter, so for the mean time, on to the (bonus) story~ Enjoy! :)

Koganegawa Kanji was on his way home from the First Year’s Training Camp, when he felt someone following him.

He’s not a suspicious person in general, and to be honest, he’s not one to usually notice these kinds of things. He thinks that whoever is following him is just probably headed to the train station. No big deal. And once he gets off on his station, or the person gets off on their station, then he can just dismiss it, and not think about it anymore.

But when Kogane still felt the presence after he disembarked the train, and even follow him to the direction of his school, he decided that it was time to ask for help.

He gulped, as he fished his phone from his pocket. And despite his trembling hands, he dialed Sakunami’s number as calmly as he could. It wouldn’t do well for his stalker to be alerted that he’s calling someone, so he tried to act as casually as he could.

‘Please answer Sakunami-kun,’ he pleads silently on his head. And when Sakunami picked up after the third ring, Kogane couldn’t suppress a relieved sigh.

_“Hey, Kogane! Wh-”_

“Sakunami-kun,” he cut off. “Sakunami-kun, please help me. I think someone is following me. I don’t know what to do!” He spoke in a hushed and rushed tone, his heartbeat picking up.

_“…Uh, what?”_

“Sakunami-kun! I’m think I’m being stalked. Please, I need help. What if they kidnap me? Or what if they’re after my money? I don’t have anything of value except my new volleyball sneakers. Sakunami-kun, I don’t want to die yet. I’m still too young! I still have a lot of dreams. I still have to-”

_“Alright! Alright, Kogane-kun. Just… just calm down okay. Breathe.”_

With Sakunami guiding him from the other line, Kogane followed his instruction of counting from 1-10 inside his head and was able to steady his breathing.

 _“Alright, so…”_ Sakunami started. _“What do they look like?”_

“…I-I don’t know. I’m too scared to look at them. What if they notice?” Kogane replied, aghast. There’s no way he could possibly look at his stalker without them noticing. He’s not exactly a subtle person.

_“Ahh, right. Uhmmm… Ah! I get it. Okay, listen. Try fixing your shoelaces, okay? And then while doing that, try to look around casually and see if you could get a good look on the person following you.”_

Kogane processed the scenario in his head for a short while, before he did as he was told. Balancing the phone between his ear and his shoulder, he adjusted the strap of his bag, and pushed it behind him, as he bent down to ‘fix’ his shoelace. And as casually as he could muster at that moment, he looked to the direction he came from.

His heart immediately stopped. There’s no way he could be mistaken. He’s been well acquainted with that white and maroon tracksuit for the past few days, he can immediately recognize it. And he’s got to be stupid not to recognize the person wearing it.

 _“Kogane-kun? What happened? Have you seen them?”_ Sakunami’s voice broke Kogane’s stupor.

Forcing his heart to calm down and his breathing to even, he finished working on his shoelace and quickly stood up and resumed walking.

_“Kogane-kun-”_

“It’s Ushijima-san.”

A few seconds of silence passed. _“Uh…what?”_

“It’s Ushijima-san,” Kogane repeated calmly, his voice devoid of any inflection. “Ushijima-san is the one following me.”

_“Uhh… are you sure?”_

“Sakunami-kun, I’m actually heading to Datekou right now. I wanted to drop by before I go home. There’s no way this is a coincidence right? What business does he have in our school?”

The line went silent again. Kogane took this as Sakunami thinking about a logical reason why Ushijima could be following him.

_“Uh, wait Kogane-kun, I think I know why he’s heading here.”_

Kogane had an epiphany as Sakunami said it. “Sakunami-kun… what if he wants to recruit me?” He said in awe. “What if he wants me to transfer to Shiratorizawa?”

_“Uhhh, I don’t think that’s-”_

“What if he saw how amazing I was during the training camp, and he wanted me to be part of the Shiratorizawa? What if he recognized my skills?”

_“Kogane-kun, I’m sure that’s not-”_

“Oh! But don’t worry, Sakunami-kun! I won’t leave Datekou!” He pulled a fist and shook his head, as if Sakunami could see his conviction. “I promised to be part of the Iron Wall, and I will-”

 _“Kogane-kun, please, just hurry up here, alright?!”_ Sakunami yelled from the other side. He must be so worried about Ushijima approaching him outside of Datekou. It’s a good thing that he’s almost by the gate.

“Don’t worry, Sakunami-kun. I’m already here.”

\----------

When Kogane reached the gym, he found Sakunami waiting for him at the entrance.

“Sakunami-kun!” He exclaimed, waving his hands up high in the air in excitement. “It’s so good to finally see you again!” He ran towards his fellow first year. But instead of the warm and worried welcome he was expecting, Sakunami just grabbed his arm and immediately pulled him inside the gym.

He noticed that his _senpais_ are practicing some spikes and didn’t even bother welcoming hi back, when he recognized the person setting for them.

“Moniwa-san joined practice today?” He asked Sakunami.

“He substituted for you while you were away. And I think that’s why Ushijima-san is coming here.”

“Huh?”

But before Sakunami can explain, a student called Moniwa’s attention, and pointed at the entrance of the gym, where one Ushijima Wakatoshi was standing outside. Kogane heard Futakuchi scoff, as Moniwa excused himself from practice, and ran towards Ushijima.

Kogane couldn’t hear what they were saying. Despite Sakunami’s height and supposedly shorter stride, he has managed to bring him to the other side of the gym. So, he settle for watching his _senpai_ and Ushijima-san talk.

\----------

Moniwa smiled wider as he got closer to Ushijima. “Hi,” he greeted a little breathlessly. “I thought we’re going to meet at the café.”

Ushijima shrugged his shoulder. A habit that Moniwa learned that he does when he’s getting self-conscious. “I wanted to see you sooner.”

Moniwa bit his lower lip and rubbed the back of his neck, but his giddiness at the statement was unmistakable. “Alright… I’ll just say goodbye and get my things,” he shyly pointed behind him.

Ushijima nodded at him with a small smile.

\----------

Kogane and the rest of the Datekou members watched on as the two conversed, and he watched still as Moniwa walked up to Futakuchi-san and Aone-san, and clapped them on their shoulders, before he shoulders his bag. He watched as Moniwa approached their coach and bowed and was promptly dismissed.

“Eh…? They’re leaving?” He tilted his head to the side. “Why is Moniwa-san leaving with Ushijima-san?”

Sakunami sighed beside him. “It’s what I’ve been trying to tell you. Ushijima-san probably came here to fetch Moniwa-san.”

“Why?”

“They’re dating,” Sakunami said with a shrug.

It took a few seconds for Kogane to process the information. “EHHH?! But I thought he was…”

“Well, you thought wrong.”

Kogane just stood there, still in shock and amazed by what he had learned. “Waah… our _senpai_ ’s amazing.”

He felt a hand clap on his back a tad too heavily. “I see you’re back too soon, Kogane,” Futakuchi said. “But if that’s the kind of thing you learn from training camps, then we might have to keep sending you to them, hmm?”

Kogane blinked before he replied. “Ah, I don’t mean you, Futakuchi-san. I meant Moniwa-san.”

“Why you rascal?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! 
> 
> Thank you so much everyone for your continuous support of this story, in spite of having to wait for too long. It wouldn’t have gotten this long and I wouldn’t have gotten this far, if it were’t for your lovely comments. 
> 
> So, thank you so much! <3 I have no other words except thank you, really!

**Author's Note:**

> I just need to get this out my system... but i do have more plans for this. You'd have to wait until the Iron Wall opens again though... 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
